


Love Like Magic

by LuaBorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern Era, Plot Bunny coming for my kneecaps, Prompts and Oneshots, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Time Travel, cops & robbers, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: A collection of prompts and oneshots that won’t leave my head.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Love Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry Potter is hiding the fact that he’s an Omega, since Omegas are required by law to marry their compatible Alpha by the time they are of age. Tom Marvolo Riddle happens to be his destined Alpha.

Harry closes his mouth, hardly breathing as he could feel the Alpha drawing near. He tried so so hard to separate himself from Little Hangleton, deep in the forest near the village. He knew the Ministry would not give up finding him. After all he was the boy-who-live, the boy who survived the killing curse and a powerhouse to reckon with. But not only that, he happened to be an Omega, all so precious to the dwindling population of the Wizarding World. 

He presented a week before the start seventh year, at his birthday when he found out he was an omega. He knew one of the many Weasley Alphas or even Neville would offer themselves to protect him from the many eyes of others but Harry couldn’t live with that, not when they had their own love ones that they were truly belonged with. 

He didn’t want it, the marriage set in stone. His own late parents had a marriage contract made at his birth with Tom’s own family, like they expected and he weeps at the thought. He knew Tom, they were best friends, he built up the nearly fallen Gaunts to new heights and was set on going to new heights, to become the Minister of Magic. But Tom wanted more then that, they both knew that. He wanted a family and many heirs to go along with that, Tom after all had wrinkled his nose at him trying to figure what he would present as, because if he presented as an omega then Tom for sure could follow through the contract and claim him.

He had immediately packed his bags after presenting after since it wasn’t long after that that he received news from his friends that Tom had presented as an Alpha when they were only fifteen, and he was Harry’s destined partner. In quick planned traveling, he had ran far from Hogwarts and any main cities before he choose Little Hangleton’s forest to hide in.

The villagers of Little Hangleton does not notice him and shouldn’t be since he had placed a notic-me-not charm on himself before warding as best he could on a small abandoned cottage near its abandoned manor counter part. He couldn’t very well ask Ron or Hermione to cast the Fidelius charm on it, they would be suspected immediately so it was left via contact of muggle ways, almost untraceable. Though he nearly had close calls with Tom and his subordinates, looking at him before sneering away, clearly the smell of a beta was not what they were looking for. 

Weeks pass and the news dies down of the Potter Heir missing, due to the fake letter covered with his blood was mailed his friends Hermione and Ron, letting them know that he wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts and that someone was after him. and Tom officially becomes Lord Gaunt, single and a bachelor. He seen the headlines, omega lining up and offering themselves to him for the glory and money that came with being the life partner of Lord Gaunt. It hurts him a lot then it should, but he rather have the freedom to live his life then be tied down. 

He was free now, settled into the cottage with a large patch of herbs and vegetables. He even had a few chickens but one could not just live on just a garden and a few chickens. Once a month, he would be forced to go into the village. But he was careless, he didn’t think the manor on the hill still had someone in it and suddenly he realized he been living right next to Tom.

Staring to those stormy blue eyes, Tom’s smile curled into a cruel grin. Arms snaked around his waist as Harry tries to escape, a few more steps behind the many wards he had placed. Tom pins him against the tree, peppering him with shallow kisses on his neck, so near his bonding gland.

”Dear, to think you lived right next to me the whole time.” The alpha purred in his ear and Harry melted, Tom’s smell and the pressing between him makes him weak, his legs locked in place and his own growing bulge kneaded by his knee. Tom gleamed at his reaction and continued his assault, “ I’ve been looking for you for so long, my dear omega, thought you died at first but it’s odd isn’t it?”

Harry skewed his eyes shut, panting as Tom pleasured him, he didn’t want to hear it, but his body is betraying him, so happy that his _alpha_ is finally here to claim him.

”The contract never dissolved. So I had hope, that you would be alive for me to claim, and now look,”

Fingers start trailing down to his sex, slick squelched as Tom started to insert his fingers. The wet sounds makes Harry whine as his neck is nipped at with vigor. Harry’s burning body, against Tom’s cool hands and lovely smell of ash and cedar. It’s driving him crazy as he always had dreamed once, of being loved for who he was, the passionate love making between them. Before Tom became all so twisted in his need for power.

_He just wants his Alpha to take him now, just fill him with his knot._

“You’re alive, ready to take my fucking knot like the omega you were born to be.” Harry yelps as Tom yanks the fingers out before tearing away his trousers. The cold air hits him like a sucker punch as Tom lifts his legs over their shoulders, Tom’s leaking large knot pushing slightly into his entrance. Tom gives him one last lovely smile, before he pushes deep into Harry raw before pulling back to pound into him, enticing a torn scream as he clenched onto the thrusting knot. Tom moans and bites into his gland, the Harry’s inner self purrs in approval, finally being claimed by his true love.

“ _You’re mine now and you will want for nothing._ ”

The Alpha paused, his knot slightly pulled out before he lifts Harry immediately off the tree, making both of them groan as Harry is shifted onto his cock. Tom chuckles and apperates them away, into his bedroom to complete the bond.


End file.
